Perdition
by winterwolf610
Summary: Castiel had one job: protect the Winchesters, especially Dean. But when Sam's body shows up in a morgue and Dean sinisterly disappears before his eyes, is there anything Cas can do to save them? Can he grip either or both of the Winchesters and raise them from perdition a second time? WARNING off-screen death of a major character (as mentioned in the summary), later NonCon Smut
1. Gone

Perdition

How it had happened he didn't know, but he blamed himself regardless. It was his job after all, to protect them. Maybe if he'd said something, figured it out a little sooner, maybe, just maybe, he could have stopped it. That's what family does, right? Look out for each other? There were too many questions to answer. All of them lead to the same place. He had failed his charges and now that this had happened, there was only one thing left to do.

He would have to find Dean.

Castiel sighed as he looked forlornly out at the park. He could not bring himself to move from that spot. It was a bright and sunny day and the joyous sounds of children playing would have reminded him of all the beautiful things that humanity offered. But there was no comfort in the scene for the angel. He saw none of it.

All he saw was the memory of the hunter turning around while the two of them were on a basic hunt, opening his eyes for a split second. They should have been green, green like a precious gem. But they were not-they were murky, ink black. Impossible, he thought. How could they be so dark? What caused this fall from grace? The smile on that face didn't belong there-it was wrong, inhuman, and not Dean's. Where was the Righteous Man and who was this impostor in his place, wearing his skin? But then the green eyes and easy smile were back. This had to be the work of demons but the angel knew the hunter and his brother had anti-possession tattoos. This was the work of something big, some high level "pay grade" from the way it happened. Normal demons couldn't do this. But he had little chance to even react before Dean had vanished before his eyes, leaving behind no trace. Castiel was devastated.

He had failed to save Dean.

When he went to check on the hunter's brother, he could find nothing. The body of Sam Winchester surfaced in a morgue a few days later and Castiel went to see it for himself. Using the FBI badge Dean had made him, he had no trouble gaining access this time. He wanted to believe that it wasn't him, that this was some kind of cruel joke, that surely God would bring the younger Winchester brother back…

He failed Sam too and by failing Sam, he had failed Dean again. Everyone knew how much Dean sacrificed for his brother. Castiel prayed the younger Winchester's soul was in Heaven because it was certainly no longer in his body. Castiel had pulled that body from Hell too-there was no mistaking it or the spinal cord severed by a knife to the back.

They had told him years ago in Heaven that that same lethal injury was what prompted the Righteous Man to sell his soul for his brother. That was the act that would lead to Castiel gripping Dean's soul tight and raising it from Perdition. He had done it once-he would do it again. And Dean's presence had been enough to let Sam wrest control from Lucifer; surely the news of his brother's death would awaken something in Dean and give him the strength to fight back and escape from whatever malevolent force that had stolen him away from under his angel's gaze. The search for Dean had to continue before it was too late.

Whilst his anti-possession tattoo seemed ineffective, his angel warding still was. Castiel searched everywhere he could think of for any sign of his charge. If Castiel was honest with himself, Dean was more than that, or he would be if he could save him. But the trail had gone cold. Looking around the abandoned warehouse he found himself in, Castiel recalled how he and Dean would call each other when they needed to find each other. Knowing it was pointless but daring to hope, Castiel pulled out his cell phone and selected Dean Winchester from his short contact list. He answered on the first ring.

"Dean! It's Cas. I'm in an abandoned warehouse in Detroit-"

"I'm there now," a familiar voice behind the angel says.

"Yeah, I get that," the angel gruffly replies as he turns to face the source of the voice.

"I'm going to hang up now." The words slip so effortlessly from those full lips.

"Right," the angel responds automatically, deciding in that moment that he understood Dean's idea of personal space and that he very much disliked having this memory of Dean turned on him and distorted. He stares at the man who suddenly appeared. To his surprise, the eyes that stare back are green, not black, and they seem to rake over his body as they had countless times before.

"Hi Cas."


	2. Heaven and Hell

AN/Disclaimer: This chapter gets really dark. The NonCon warned about in the summary is here. Dark!Dean does some very vague, non-consensual things to his poor trapped and tortured angel. If that's a trigger for you, dear reader, there's a gentler summary of this chapter in the Author's Note at the bottom of the page you can scroll down to instead. Also, this chapter got more explicit than I meant it to so there's that version available on under author WinterWolf. The chapter that follows here is far less graphic.

Dean," he gasped. "How did you get here?" the angel asked warily. He had been sure the warehouse was empty. Dean was human and demons couldn't travel like that. Something about this was wrong. Very, very wrong.

Dean hadn't moved from the barely six inches away that he had suddenly appeared in. "Cas, buddy, what are you talking about? It's me."

They continued to stare at each other. Cas wanted so badly to believe but he couldn't. No human could appear and disappear like that. His angel blade began appearing in his hand before he was even conscious of willing it into existence. Feeling it in hand was shocking, horrifying even. Using his angel blade would mean ending this being in front of him, whether it was Dean or not. If it was Dean, the angel could not even process what that would mean: the end of Dean forever. The angel could not suppress the shudder that came at that thought. He would never be the one to end Dean. That much he was certain of. He willed the blade back out of existence.

"Dean, Sam is dead. I saw the body myself. His soul has departed."

The reaction is not as the angel expects. The being before him, which Castiel refuses to accept is Dean, smirks as he walks away, before he turns and says, "Sammy's soul is in Hell. I put it there myself." That's when he throws down his lighter.

A circle of holy fire ignited around the perimeter of the warehouse, trapping Castiel inside. There was no fleeing now so he had to keep this Dean-shaped being here and figure out how to save his Dean. The angel needed to know what he was up against.

"What are you?" the angel demanded.

Green eyes flash and Dean throws his head back in a laugh. "I told you. It's me, Dean. Don't you recognize the body you rebuilt atom by atom?" He removed his shirts, showing off not only Dean's beautiful upper body, but also the perfectly intact anti-possession tattoo.

"Dean would never do this," the angel growled. Castiel couldn't deny any longer that this was Dean's body at least. But Dean sending Sam to Hell and trapping his angel was so far out of his norm that even though the tattoo seemed untouched, it couldn't have been Dean. The older Winchester was too stubborn and self-sacrificing to ever willingly let harm come to his brother and his angel, even under coercion. This had to be some kind of possession the tattoo did not ward against, but what?

"There are a lot of things that I wouldn't do. But I would like to." Dean keeps stripping off his clothes, his eyes never leaving Castiel. There's a hunger in them that concerns the angel. They look like the eyes of a predator and Castiel is not used to being prey, particularly not to a human, not even this one. He is an Angel of the Lord after all.

Even still, he cannot tear his eyes from the scene unfolding before him.

Dean's body is now bare before him, completely unashamed of the interest it was showing. The angel's mind couldn't help but fill with unholy thoughts. "Like what you see?" the hunter teases, advancing on the angel.

The angel takes a few steps back and finds a pole against his back. Not just a pole-a large wooden cross that as soon as he makes contact with, seems to draw him in and before he can move away, he's chained to the cross. Manacles attach to his wrists and bring them out to the arms of the cross. Chains wrap around his ankles, dragging them behind the cross and securing them so he cannot move. The position leaves his chest and hips pushed forward and he realizes that he too is bare now. He tries to focus his grace on escaping this but finds it weakened. He shakes his chains defiantly and glares out at his captor. "Release me," he grits out.

"I've got you now, my pretty boy angel. I'm not letting you fly away this time. I've wanted you since I first saw you. You were so glorious and powerful, and you believed I was worth saving. You believe it still. Cas, let me show you how grateful I am." The hunter gets on his knees in front of him, lips slightly parted and bright green eyes staring up almost shyly at his angel. He places his hands on the angel's hips and caresses them lovingly, almost worshiping them.

The angel involuntarily closes his eyes at the touch. Ever since his vessel's soul had gone to Heaven, leaving him alone in this body, the sensations were amplified. And he couldn't deny that he had imagined Dean thanking him like this. But this wasn't really Dean he reminded himself. His eyes opened again and his body tensed. "Dean, no-don't do this, please."

"Cas, I know you want this. You've wanted me to do this for a long time but you never pushed me. I'm not good with talking about my feelings. Let me show you instead."

What he did was almost too much to bear.

Castiel finds himself gripping the chains that bind him, willing himself to keep still. He looks away, tries to meditate, something, anything to keep his mind off what his body was feeling and the man who was making him feel this way. He seemed to relish forcing moans out of the angel's lips. He was trying to break through the angel's self-control. He wanted to reduce him to quivering heap.

Castiel could not let him win. But the man didn't fight fair. Castiel didn't think more was possible, but it was.

The sensations were incredible, causing Castiel to cry out in bliss with the hunter's every movement. Dean's ministrations were as amazing as Cas had imagined them to be. But this wasn't really Dean. Dean couldn't appear out of nowhere or magically slick himself up. That cut through the haze of pleasure that he had sunk into.

The man seemed to notice. With an obscene pop, he pulled off and his hands moved to gently grip the angel's hips. "What's the matter, Cas? Aren't you enjoying yourself? Or rather, enjoying me?" The angel did not deign to reply. "I guess I'm just going to have to step up my game then," the hunter said.

It would be a lie to say the angel was unaffected by this. But as much as he was aroused, he was repulsed. This wasn't Dean, as much as he wanted it to be. Whatever sinister force was compelling Dean to do these things seemed to know how much the angel cared for the man. By perverting his fantasies, something might be breaking inside the angel. Cas wanted it to really be Dean moaning his name.

The angel wept.

"No, not like this," he begged. But his plea fell on deaf ears. When they were done, darkness enveloped Castiel and his eyes closed involuntarily.

He came to sometime later. Someone was yelling his name and shaking him. He was still bare, but he was lying on a cold hard floor. His head hurt too much to open his eyes.

"Cas, buddy! Damnit! Cas, wake up please. Please wake up, Cas. Don't do this to me. Don't leave me alone, Cas. Cas!"

"Dean?" he said as he hesitantly opened his eyes.

"Cas!" Dean hugged him, careful to avoid contact of either of their privates. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Cas cocked his head to the side, confused. There was no time to think on what had happened. Something had changed. He looked around. The wooden cross was gone but the holy fire remained. Their clothes were also nowhere to be found. Green eyes looked at him in concern.

"Dean, Sam is dead."

"No!" the forlorn look in his eyes was unmistakable. Shock, anger, and grief were warring in those bright green eyes. "What do you mean Sammy's dead?!" The angel just stared at him. "Cas, you have to bring him back."

"I will, Dean. I will save us all."

AN: In this chapter, Castiel realizes that some unknown dark force has taken over Dean and his body (despite the anti-possession tattoo) so he can't use his angel blade or smiting powers because that would kill the hunter. Dark!Dean takes advantage of Cas's inability to escape or harm him and does some very non-consensual things to his poor tortured angel after he traps Castiel in the warehouse. Dark!Dean gives Cas things he might have wanted, but in a way that he never wanted at all, leaving the angel broken and confused. But one thing is clear, Castiel's chosen duty to save and protect Dean, whatever the cost, remains.


	3. Memory

3. Memory

"We have to get out of here," Castiel growled.

"How about some pants first? We can't just walk out buck –ass naked -unless that's your thing now, angel. Kinky," the hunter chuckled lightly, seemingly unaware of what had happened. Dean was resorting to his usual humor to deflect from just how uncomfortable he was. He was trying to hide his nudity from the angel who had remade him. Castiel just stood there unabashed of his natural state, staring at Dean, making the man very self-conscious. "Would you quit staring, Cas? Dudes don't look at other dudes when they're naked ok? How did we even get like this?"

Castiel tried out his grace and discovered it worked to clothe them. The angel stared hard into Dean's eyes for a moment more. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Dean paused to consider this, breaking their eye contact. "We were on a hunt. Chopped the heads off a small nest of vamps. Piece of cake after purgatory, man. I don't remember anything after that." He met the angel's eyes again "How did- how did Sammy die, Cas?" The pain in his eyes made the angel cringe. Nothing he could do short of resurrecting Sam would redeem Cas in Dean's eyes now. He knew that and the failure to protect his charges burned painfully in his tight chest.

"I… I don't really know. You disappeared before my eyes and I couldn't find you. You disappeared without a trace. I went to look for Sam but there was no trace of him either. His body appeared in a morgue after a few days. The spinal column had been severed by a knife to the back. His soul had already left his body. There was nothing I could do then." Cas looked away from the hunter's unforgiving stare, ashamed. "I raised him from perdition once. I can do it again," the angel promised as he turned back to the hunter.

"Again? What do you mean again? How is Sammy in perdition? There's no way my brother is in Hell!" Dean yelled.

"My mistake, Dean. I'm not sure where Sam's soul is. I merely meant that we can get him back."

"Yeah, ok. Let's get out of here," Dean said gruffly. He located a fire alarm and tried it out. It worked, extinguishing the flames and freeing the angel. "C'mon, Cas. I want Baby back."

The Impala was exactly where Dean and Cas had left it on the hunt during which Dean had disappeared so Cas took them back there with his angel mojo. The fact that Dean remained silent instead of complaining about travelling that way made Cas uncomfortable. They got in the Impala and drove off. At least back at the Bunker they could formulate a plan and Dean could see Sam's body for himself, as Cas had taken it there from the morgue and placed it in stasis so that it would be ready if they could return Sam's soul.

"Dean, there's something I need to tell you," the angel hesitated, unsure of how to broach the topic of his possession with the hunter.

Glancing over, Dean could see the nervousness radiating off the angel. It was not unlike the time he had taken the angel to a "den of iniquity" and Cas had gotten them thrown out.

"Talk to me, angel."

"How do you feel?"

Dean looked over at him confused. Normally he would have responded snarkily but he was concerned about his friend. "Sammy's dead, and you're sweating bullets and you're asking me how I feel?" he asked incredulously.

"It is not possible to sweat bullets." The angel returned his confused look.

"It just means you're really nervous. What happened, Cas?"

"You don't remember anything at all?"

"Nope, nothing." He turned away. He didn't seem to be lying.

Castiel paused, unsure how to continue. "Dean, I believe you were possessed."

"Cas, buddy, that's not possible. I have an anti-possession tattoo." Dean looked worried. Cas could see him turning the thought around in his head. He was missing memories and probably didn't know what to believe about what had happened since his disappearance.

"I might be able to access your buried memories about what happened after you disappeared. It will not be… pleasant but it may help us locate Sam's soul."

"Let me guess, you mess up and I become a meat bomb all over the walls of the Bunker?" The angel just stared at him grimly. "Alright, just don't screw up." Dean turned back to the road, floored the accelerator and turned up the music.

After a few more hours drive, they arrived at the Bunker.

"Let's just get this over with," Dean growled, sitting down in a wooden armchair as soon as they got inside.

"This will hurt." Castiel looked the hunter in the eyes sadly.

"Just do it."

Castiel undid his belt hesitantly, and placed it in Dean's mouth as the hunter gripped the arms of the chair. The angel admired his lips around the leather for a moment before remembering what had happened in the warehouse. He repressed a shudder and began to focus on the task at hand. He reached out to touch Dean's soul through his chest. As soon as he touched the man, he gasped and recoiled.

He could feel all of Dean's pain. Pain he caused. He could sense all the soreness and tenderness in Dean's intimate places. Castiel realized that Dean had never been with another man before. Even though he had been stretched, Cas was still rather sizable below the belt. Even if Dean remembered nothing, he still felt the after effects of what had happened. Cas filled with shame once more.

Dean took the belt out of his mouth. "What the hell, Cas?"

"I-I felt your pain."

Dean blushed a bit. He might have muttered something about aliens and probes but Cas wasn't listening. The scene from the warehouse was replaying in his mind.

Before either of them really realized what was happening, Castiel had his hand on Dean's soul. Touched without warning as it was, Dean should have been screaming in pain. To both of their shock, quite the opposite happened. Feelings of warmth, safety and pleasure enveloped them both until the memories started resurfacing.

First was a replay of their hunt. As Dean beheaded the last vampire in the room, the body hit the ground, dropping a pendant. Dean picked it up and a glowing black energy seeped into his skin from the object. He was panicking. It felt from his fingers and shattered. Dean's eyes glowed black and he smiled. He was trying so hard to fight it. That was when Cas came in. They locked eyes and Dean disappeared.

He reappeared silently behind Sam, who was on a hunt of his own and stabbed him in the back. Sam's dying eyes were wide in disbelief as his brother's face smirked down at him as the light faded from his eyes. Dean's eyes were green but Sam wasn't fooled in his dying moments. Dean was a prisoner in his own mind, unable to do anything but scream and rage, beg and cry out. The thing possessing Dean kicked the corpse and spat on it. He stole the soul from the body before the reapers could get it and placed it in one of Hell's worst torture chambers, similar to the one his brother had been in during his time in Hell.

"What have you done to Dean?" Sam's soul gritted out once it was suspended.

"I've made him into what he was always meant to be-one of us. Not the Michael sword. No, Dean Winchester belongs to Hell. The Righteous Man, bah. He was always a monster. He always knew it too. That's why he's such a good hunter. He knows what he is. And he knows he doesn't deserve to be saved. This is his fate. Not even that pretty angel can save him from this. Possessed or not, we will always own him, body and soul."

Dean wanted to deny it but the thing using his voice was right. He knew he was a monster and didn't deserve to be saved. He killed his own brother and was helpless as this unknown force tormented his soul.

"You aren't a normal demon. Who are you?!" Sam demanded.

"Your worst nightmare" was all the answer he got before the true tortures began. Sam's screams echoed throughout Hell. Dean's cell phone could barely be heard above the noise. He answered it and followed the signal straight to that warehouse in Detroit, subtly laying traps as he did. It was too easy to trap the angel. He wanted it to be Dean so badly he didn't spare a moment's thought to his own safety. HellH

Dean wanted to warn Cas to fly away but he couldn't. He listened to the words coming out of his mouth but he had no control over his voice or his body. He could see how affected Cas was by this wanton display. Bound as he was, he was just as much a captive as Dean. Dean felt so sorry for his angel as he witnessed Cas' torment. He wanted so much to comfort the angel and let him know he didn't blame him for what was happening. He could see him trying not to take him or hurt him when that became impossible. Dean was astonished at his friend's actions, trying to be so strong through such a horrible situation.

Dean's consciousness realized at that moment how good his body felt. He absently wondered if Cas felt good too before he remembered that this thing in control of him was using his body to rape them both. Dean felt a little sick.

Even still he couldn't separate himself from the experience. It was torture that it felt so good but yet it was so wrong. It was driving Dean insane. He waited for it to end.

He wasn't expecting that kiss though. It was like Cas meant it, trying to apologize for the violation and yet also unashamed of wanting it. It confused Dean. Dean sensed the thing putting Cas to sleep and a sense of fear overtook him. What was it going to do to Cas? It had killed Sammy and tortured him in Hell. Why was it keeping Cas alive?

Dean swore he could hear evil laughter as darkness overtook him too.

He awoke not remembering anything but feeling like his ass had been abused. It was sore and slick and Dean didn't want to think to hard about what had happened to him. He was naked, and as he looked around, he discovered Cas, still sleeping, was too and that they were in an abandoned warehouse with a perimeter of holy fire circling the room. The image of the warehouse distorted as Dean's awareness came back to the Bunker and Cas' hand on his soul.

The first thing he realized was that Cas had a huge dark spot on the front of his trousers. The second thing he realized was that he did too. They stared at each other in shock before the angel pulled away.

"No, Cas, wait!" Dean caught the angel by the shoulder and turned him back around. The blank look on his face made Dean want to hit him, just to get a reaction out of him but he knew that hitting the angel would only hurt him.

Dean, overwhelmed by the emotions of seeing his possession and what he had done to his friend, did the only thing he knew would get the angel to react. He kissed him hard on the lips, trying to duplicate the feeling he had felt from their kiss in the warehouse.

Cas kissed back with equal fervor for a moment, his lips and tongue battling with Dean's for dominance but then his eyes widened in realization. He pushed away and disappeared without a word.

Dean cursed.

A sudden sharp pain in his hand caused him to cry out. Before he could react any further, he realized he was back in his mind, possessed once more. His black-eyed reflection was smirking at him.

"Cas" was the last thing Dean thought.


End file.
